Your Me! I'm You!
by Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura
Summary: Kenshin and Kenji were never close, but what happens if wishes are made? That changes their lives! Will it bring them closer or further apart?
1. A Wish upon a Shooting Star

Your Me! I'm You!  
  
Disclaimer: Sessha does not own Rurouni Kenshin...Just sessha's made-up ones! -x-  
  
Hey Minna-san! It has been a long time since I last updates a story and sessha would like to apologize for delaying. It is that sessha's computer shut down for three weeks so sessha could not enter on the windows screen to go in the internet. Goman nasai once more but sessha is doing everything as fast as sessha can so that you all enjoy. Will with that said on with the story....   
  
)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Importance-  
  
-xx- Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
=-= Setting Change  
  
POV {Point of View}  
  
A/N [Author's Note]  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Chapter 1: A Wish Upon a Shooting Star...  
  
I sighed the millionth time that day as I watched my Fourteen-year old son walk furiously to his room shutting his Shoji angrily. Kaoru then turn to me as tears welled up on those beautiful ocean-blue orbs, I lifted me hand to dry away her tears. "Shh...Koishii it's alright...I am used to his rage...Kaoru, please don't cry."   
  
"But Kenshin you're his father! He cannot do this to you!"  
  
"Ah, I may be his father but...I never was good at being one." I stated sadly.  
  
"But Kenshin...how can you sit here and not care for his actions!"  
  
I sighed I knew what she meant but...there was no point in explaining. "Hmm, Koishii it cannot be helped de gozaru...I can never gain his trust...when I broke mines."  
  
"But...you love him...are you going to give up that easily!" she said as we headed to our room.  
  
"Koishii...I do love him and will forever...but he will never return it no matter what I do."  
  
"Anata...he loves you...he just doesn't see it yet."  
  
I forced a smile at her as we laid on our futon, I held her in my arms as I sensed my son also turning in for the night. I sighed again as I felt relieved as I sensed him sleeping, I looked at my wife as her eyes started to close. "Koishii..." I whispered softly. "I don't think...he never did." I answered as I felt my heart tear up at my statement.  
  
"...Iie Anata...he does...he's just hiding it...." she drifted as I sensed her slumber in sweet dreams.  
  
I stood up slowly then quietly left the room going straight to the front porch, I looked up at the sky as memories clouded my vision. "...Koishii....I just don't think he's hiding anything..." I whispered as the wind blew my words away like as if they were nothing. I shook my head, where was the strong man who fought to protected the weak gone to? Where was the man who never gave up? "I must be getting old." I stated as I continued to look at the sky, then I saw a shooting star fly through the air I watched as it went from one side to the other in a matter of seconds. I smiled softly as I shook me head, what if I make a Wish? It wouldn't hurt wouldn't it? I suddenly felt tears slide down my cheeks. 'Was I crying this whole time but hadn't known?' I wiped them away as more replaced them "Humph no use in wiping them away then..." I looked up at the sky as I decided to make a wish, my heart warmed up at what I was about to say. "I wish...that I was closer to my son...that Kenji could love this old man back...like I love him..." I finished as I dried my tears then decided to head back inside before Kaoru got worried. Once inside our room I held her close to me as tears welled up my eyes I then kissed her as I felt her move underneath me...  
  
I felt the rays of the sun hit me as I stirred lazily. "Hmm" I slowly opened my eyes as I rubbed my hand to the right side of me to where Kaoru would be but felt nothing. "Koishii? Where..." I turned to the side to see she was not there. "She must be making Breakfast..." I stated as I sat up and ran a hand through my Bloody-red hair that was loose of it's binding, I then look around for my robe to dress myself but found that I couldn't find it. "Where is my..." I then looked down to see I had Clothes on. "Nani? Demo I thought I...that me and koishii had..." I lifted my left hand as I rubbed my temple. "Hmm I should stop sleeping late." I then felt my hand slide down my left cheek to where my scar laid...but it wasn't there today. "What?! My scar! It's gone!" My hand rubbed against my cheek again to make sure. "Kami! My scar! My Cross-shape scar is gone! But how?" I looked around the room to see it wasn't mines. 'What this isn't my room!' I look some more as I spotted a huge mirror and saw my reflection. But what I saw was not what I expected. "Oro?! I-I'm...I look..." I trailed away as I crawled closer to it, I touched my face as my eyes widen even higher. "I'm...Young?! Have I grown young? This can't be I look like my Fifteen-year old self back in the -Bakumitsu- but that can't be!?" I stated as I looked carefully, I looked the same but something was different...something didn't look right. I looked closer and saw that my eyes were a bit Bluish-Violet. 'Matta my eyes aren't of that color! My eyes back then were either Violet or Amber...but....then how would I have...the only other person would have this is my...' My eyes widen at the realization. "Oh Kami-Sama I'm Kenji!!!!! But how!..." I was about to figure it out until I heard the shoji to this room open reviling...myself!   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Oi! Minna-san it's sessha will this had been in my head for a LONG time so sessha decided to write it. Well hoped you enjoyed it sessha will probably update this sooner then expected for sessha has more time now. So Ja ne!!!!!! Minna-san!!!!  
  
Oh and if all of you were wondering about my other story " Conquering a Man's Heart" It was erased from so sessha has to write a whole new story...-.- all that hard work for nothin'!   
  
Sessha signing off................................(:x:)......................................Push that button! 


	2. Where did I go Wrong?

**Your _Me!_ I'm _You!_**  
  
**Disclaimer:** Sessha no own RK, sessha no own RK, sessha no own RK, NOOOooo!!!  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Dialogue"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
-Importance-  
  
-xx- Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
=-= Setting Change  
  
POV {Point of View}  
  
A/N [Author's Note]  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
**Chapter 2:** **_Where did I go Wrong?  
_**  
**Kenji's POV**  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
  
I left them to themselves as I shut my shoji angrily, I cursed as I hit my pillow in anger. How much I hate my Father, he's nothing but a lying-son-of-a-... "Damn Him!" I spoke as I finally settled down. I stared at my ceiling as I thought of the stupid argument we had...  
  
-xx-  
  
_ Kaoru sat down as Kenshin went to get dinner on the table Kaoru watched as Kenji emerged from his room. Kenshin then placed everything in place as they started to eat, Kenji's eyes were cast down as they continued. Kenshin would gaze at him from time to time as worry would etch his way, Karou them sighed at this daily routine so she asked Kenji. "Kenji what is wrong is there something on your mind?"  
  
He looked up at her then slowly nodded his head he placed his bowl down as he sip his tea then spoke. "Okaa...I wish to ask you...something." he sounded weary which caused Kenshin to worry even more.  
  
She looked at him then turned to Kenshin who had stopped eating she then said. "Well why don't you ask your father? He may know what you may ask for?"  
  
This angered Kenji greatly 'Oh Great! She wants me to talk to...Him!' he sighed as he ignored her request. "I wish to go to Kyoto to visit Sofu, for at least three months if I may?" he asked.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes widen as they looked at one another, Kenshin then quietly asked. "If I may ask why you wish to visit Shishio?"  
  
Kenji sighed he then looked at his so-called-father then replied "I wish to learn the **-Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu-** from him...since you will not teach me." he stated coldly.  
  
Kaoru grew angry at his tone of voice. "Kenji do not speak with your father that way and another thing we will not allow you to go to Hiko." she said in a firm voice.  
  
He glared at her as his anger boiled higher, he stood up at them then narrowed his eyes. "WHY **NOT** I WISH TO LEARN!" he shouted.  
  
Kaoru stood up also. "Do not speak to us with that tone of voice Young man!"  
  
Kenji sighed deeply in frustration then spoke as calmly as he could. "Why will you not allow me to go then?"  
  
Kaoru seated once more as she looked at Kenshin who gazed at his son. "Because me and your father have already discussed it and the answer is **No!"**  
  
Kenji reddened with anger at the mention of his name. "OH! So you already knew that I would as this question I bet you even got Sofu notified as not teaching me! **WILL WHAT LOVING PARENTS I HAVE!!** You won't even allow me to choose my life so what's next? Are you going to choose my wife next? What other secrets you kept of me? Hmm...What a Great **MOM** I have!"  
  
Kenshin then looked at his son with anger "Do not speak to your mother like that!" he said as he griped Kaoru's hand.  
  
Kenji then narrowed his eyes as amber sparks appeared in them he then spoke in a low, cold, and emotionless voice."So now my so-called-father is angry at me? Humph, you must have convinced Mother to not allow me since you would like what you call it? Get to know me better since you no longer Wander around anymore. Well I have news for you **"Otou-san"** I have no desire What so ever to get to**"Know"** you for I no longer give a damn about you! For all I care you should have died when you got Turbocaloses(Sp?) last year!"  
  
Kenshin's heart broke as he felt like he had been stabbed repeatedly then torn of it completely he studdered as Kaoru stayed in shock she then went up to him then slapped him on his left cheek as he stumbled slightly. "DON'T YOU **EVER** SAY THAT AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME! **APOLOGIZE** RIGHT NOW OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!" she screamed as tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
Kenji regained his balance as his eyes glowed golden-amber. "No I will **NEVER APOLOGIZE** to HIM! I RATHER **DIE **THEN **FORGIVE HIM** TO WHAT HE'S DONE!" he turned to Kenshin then shouted_ _**"I HATE YOU!!"**_ _then he stormed out of the room before Kaoru could stop him, Kenshin's eyes watered as his bangs hid his face as Kaoru cried next to him..._   
  
-xx-  
  
"I'm so Stupid!" I said as I clenched my fist tightly, I closed my eyes as hot angry tears slide down my eye lids to my pillow as I remembered the sorrow look my father had when I said those Foul words. "I-I didn't mean it....goman nasai....I didn't mean to say those damn words....I was...glad when they found a cure for his illness...I-I didn't mean to make him...cry...I don't hate you Otou...DAMMIT!" I shouted as I stepped out of my room, I then went on the roof to think things through. _'Dammit no matter how may times I try to make peace with him...I can never forget my mother's tears that day he left to go wander off...How will I ever get to know him if I can't give him a chance?'_ I sighed "what's the use?" I was about to go back inside when I saw Otou step out to the front porch. I then lowered my -Ken-Ki- so he would not sense me, I then lowered myself on my stomach as not to be seen. _'What's he doing here?'_ I thought I then decided to scutch closer until I saw him...crying? "Why is he..." I then felt a large burden fall on to me. "I...made you cry didn't I?!...I'm sorry..." I felt tears of guilt slide down as I looked up in the sky. "What kind of person am I? To hate my own father?...No wonder they won't let me go to Hiko Ojii-san....but I don't hate you father I..." I closed my eyes as I felt guilt consume my heart, I looked up to see a shooting star fly by. My face soften lightly as a memory came to me "If I make a wish...would it work this time?" I sighed I had made many wishes before and they all were the same one each time. "Hmm...maybe it can be answered, ni?!" I asked as more tears fell, I smiled at the thought of making the same wish but maybe it will work? _'Worth a shoot.'_ I leaned down a bit as I made my wish "I wish...to be able to forgive him...and to be able to...love him back..." I spoke, then I stood up to see Otou-san about to head back I jumped through my opened window then tucked myself in. My last thoughts before entering the realm of dreams were... _'Aishitaru...Otou-san..If only you knew...'  
_  
I felt myself stir as the sun's ray hit my face I muttered as I yawned. "Hmm, damn sun go away." I then felt something warm in my arms it felt so good so I cuddled closer as I felt heat radiate off of it. I sighed happily as I felt it hug me back, I then was about to sink back into dreams when I realized something very important...what is that thing I was embracing? _'What the Hell...'_ I opened my eyes to see a girl snuggling next to me I smiled at her _'She's really pretty'_ I thought then my eyes widen _'But what the **HELL** is she doing **HERE**!'_ I scouted away from her as I looked around...I looked down at myself to see I had no garment what so ever... "Oh, Kuso! Did I...and her...oh fakku..." I cursed as I looked down at her nude body. _'Not bad, she has good curves..too bad I don't remember....Kuso Iie it's no time to think of **that**!'_ "Okay I have to wake her up to find out what the hell happen last night...I hope my parents don't find out..." I shuttered at the thought. I was about to wake her up when I noticed...this room wasn't mine... "Nani this isn't my room this is...Shimatta! This is my **Parents** room! Kuso...I'm so dead!" I then noticed the clothes that were next to her it looked familiar but where did I see...my eyes widen as I felt disgust run through my entire body... "This is no girl...that is...OH! KAMI-SAMA I **KNOCKED** MY OWN MOTHER!!...ooohhhh kami I feel sick..." I held my left hand over my mouth as my right held my stomach I then brushed over something on my left cheek as I ran a hand through it. '_What is this...!'_ I traced over what appeared to be a scar on my cheek then my eyes widen like huge saucers. "I-I have a...Cross-shape scar and...I have mother nude right next to me so...that would mean..." I then froze at my conclusion. "I'm...Otou-san!..but how!...but Matta if I'm him...then he must be...!?" I then stood up then looked around for something to...um...wear. I then found a white robe I quickly wore it then tight the sash then ran out of their room to my own. I then burst through the door only to find my former self crotch next to my large mirror shock written clearly over his face staring right at me...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**Oi! Minna hoped you like this chappy, sessha wanted to make it both Kenshin's and Kenji's point of view of their...weird situation. Well sessha did promise ya I'd update sooner then expected so sessha will start Ch.3 Tomorrow...and if you would like to know why sessha did this was for sessha has read many stories like this one but none about Kenshin or Kenji so there you go. Well gotta go see you next chapter, Chums Ja ne!!!!!!  
**  
Sessha signing off.....................(:x:)...........................Push that button! 


	3. What are We going to do?

**Your _Me_! I'm _You!_**  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Sessha Does not OWN RuroKen What-so-ever................_**-TTx-**  
  
**)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**  
"Dialogue"  
  
_'Thoughts'  
_  
**-_Importance_-**  
  
-xx- Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
=-= Setting Change  
  
**POV** {Point of View}  
  
**A/N** [Author's Note]  
  
**((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))**  
  
**Oi Minna-san this is the next Chap to this Bizzare story but thank you to all that reviewed!!!! But before you read on sessha must inform you with this first:  
  
_/Kenshin's Thoughts/_ = He will have / from now on to have him and Kenji's Thoughts seperate.   
  
_(Kenji's Thoughts)_ = He will have ( ) from now on to seperate his Thoughts from Kenshin's.  
  
Now that's done with sessha must tell you one more thing before you read, The main situation right now is that Kenshin and Kenji switched bodies so when someone were to speak to one of them it will be the other their actually speaking to. {Ex: If Kaoru wants to talk to _Kenshin _it's _Kenji_ she's really talking to, same goes the other way around Ok?} And that's about all with that now on with the Fic!!!!**  
  
**Chapter 3: _What are We going to do?_**  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
They continued to stare as both did not wish to believe this was happening to them, then Kenshin [Who is Kenji] slowly slide down to the ground as he shook his head. "No this can't be happening I must be dreaming this has to be a dream!" he stated as he looked at his former self who continued to stare with a shock expression. "No...I won't believe this...this can't be real..."  
  
Kenji [Who is Kenshin] looked over his former self as he to wished not to believe this also. "No this is real...Kenji...you and I are not dreaming." he finished as he looked at the mirror once more. "Something happened to us which I believe changed us...but I have no clue How or What did change us to be this way."  
  
Kenji stood up then shut the Shoji then went and sat down next to his former self. "So...this really did happen to us!? Well then what are we going to do then?" he asked as he looked at Kenshin. "I mean how are we going to change back to are selves again?"  
  
Kenshin sighed, what was he and Kenji going to do? he looked at Kenji then said "I have no clue how Kenji..." _/Why did this have to happen? How did this happen? Was it the wish I made?/_   
  
Kenji looked at him as he too thought it over (_How the Hell did this happen? One minute I'm in my body sleeping and the next **"Poof"** I'm in my father's body with mother...ohhhh kami-sama I don't want to think about mother...But how did this happen tho? Was it the wish I made last night? But I didn't wish for **This!**)_ He sighed there is nothing they can do now. "Well since we have no freaking clue how the hell this happened, I guess for now we have to pretend to be each other so not to worry the others." he stated as he locked eyes with his father. "So I will have to be **_you_** and you will have to be**_ me_**..."  
  
Kenshin blinked as he sank all this in, Kenji is right they would have to keep it a secret until they switch back. "But Kenji what about Kaoru-Koishii? She would need to be told?!"  
  
"Yeah but I think adding more weight on Okaa-san's sholders will not fix the problem..."  
  
"I guess your right about that."  
  
Then Kenji gave a glare at him as he was about to state something. "And another thing...Why of **ALL** nights did ya have ta choose **Last** night ta **_Knock_** her!"  
  
Kenshin looked at his former self and his responce was..."Oro?!...what do you mean...._'Knock her'_" he questioned as Kenji slapped his head and sighed deeply.  
  
"Um...you know...**_'Bed her'_**...." he reasoned as Kenshin had an even dumber expression.  
  
"Oro!?...but I always Bed her..." Kenji's eyes widen then he felt very sick he put his hands on top of his mouth as he felt nausea all over his body, Kenshin then started to get worried as he gripped his former selfs' sholder. "Kenji are you all right? What is wrong?"  
  
Kenji then narrowed his eyes as he looked at Kenshin. "I did **NOT** need to know about you and Okaa's **_-Sexually Intimacy-_** and for Kami's sake did you have to say **_That!_** Kami no wonder I can't sleep at night sometimes."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widen as he realized what Kenji meant. "Oro?!...heh heh...I did not know what you meant when you said _'Bed her'_ de gozaru...demo I don't really...bed her every night....heh hee...Goman nasai..." He said nervously as he blushed so hard he thought he looked like a tomato. _/Oh Kami I can't believe I told my son about me and Koishii's....oh I have corrupted my son's mind with impure thoughts I really am a horrable father...maybe that's why this happened to us...but why did Kenji have to be part of it.../_ his trail of thoughts ended when Kenji started laughing, Kenshin looked at his former body as he himself smiled at Kenji's laughter. "What is wrong Kenji? Was it something I did?"  
  
Kenji continued laughing as he had tears in his eyes. "Iie you looked so nervous and shy...when you found out I was talking about...you and mom...You looked like you were about to explode of humiliation...Kami what a sight...ha ha ha..." he then settled down as he wiped his tears away, he then got a serious face as he turned to his former self which now was his father. "Well I guess now would be the time I tell you all about What I do...then you'll tell me what I should do as well." Kenshin nodded his head as Kenji began to explain eveything to him...  
  
**30 Minutes Later...**  
  
Kenshin's eyes were as huge as sausers as Kenji finished about explaining himself. "And that's about all that you need to know...any questions...?"   
  
Kenshin nodded his head as he wanted to say something. "Kenji...I know about all the things you do and about Souzou and Suke and the others...demo what about...me? You did not explain what I should do if I were to act in front of you if you are present."  
  
Kenji's face fell as he thought about it he then felt chocked up at what he would have to say. "Well...If I am there...then you would...have to...pretend to...hate me..." he finished as he watched Kenshin's eyes sadden.   
  
"...Oh...I forgot...about that..." He said sadly as he looked at his son's hands which was on his son's lap [He's looking at 'his' hands and lap] he then started to feel like a huge Baku [**Baku** = Is a masculine word for stupid for only to say to a boy or man. Don't confuse it with **Baka** which is used for females.] _/Why did I ever think I could get closer to my son when the only reason he said all those things about himself was so that **I **could act it out!...I have no chance with him.../_ he thought as tears started to roll down his cheek. _/Why am I crying so much? Have I become this weak? I am tired of this...so tired.../_   
  
Kenji's eyes widen as he watched his father start to cry. (_why is he crying...no I know why...it's for what I said...I don't think he can act out pretending to hate me...his heart can't take hating himself anymore...I'm such a Baku...)_ Then with out thinking he brushed his father's tears away then he embraced him. "I'm...sorry...you don't have to pretend...to hate me...I won't force you too..." he then began to rub his father's back to comfort him. "Please don't cry...anymore...it doesn't suit you..."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widen as he felt Kenji embracing him, he then hugged him back. _/My son...How much I wished to hold you like this like I hold your mother...but does that mean he still cares for this old man? He did say I wouldn't have to act cruel...I wish I knew what thinks about me...but I'm constant with just being close to him...like I am now.../_ he sighed as he put his head on his former self's chest, he felt Kenji continue to hold him as Kenji started brushing his hair with his hand. "Can you tell me about yourself...so that I don't make a fool of myself." he stated as he grinned.  
  
Kenshin smiled as he began to explain his part. "Well first I do all the chores like Laundry, Cooking, Cleaning..."  
  
**30 Minutes later...**  
  
Kenji sighed as Kenshin finally finished. "Boy and here I thought you were out of it...guess I'm right!" Kenshin chuckled at that remark Kenji looked down at him as his eyes soften. "Are you alright now..."   
  
Kenshin nodded his head as he looked at Kenji. "I'm sorry to have...cried...it's not like me..." he then smiled slightly "And I bet you it's not like for you to cry also..."  
  
Kenji chuckled as he looked at his father. "Well your partly right...I don't cry a lot anymore...but I use too..." he said as he had a far away look in his eyes as he thought about his long lost memories.   
  
Kenshin sadden as he knew what he meant. "Goman...Kenji I did not wish to bring-"  
  
Kenji stopped him. "No it's all right...I don't mind." He smiled "Oh and another thing you can't say "_De gozaru_" or "_Oro_" anymore."   
  
Kenshin's eyes widen. "Nani I can't say...Oro!?"  
  
"Don't say that!!!!"  
  
"Oro?!"   
  
"What did I say?!!"  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
"Well you cut that out!"  
  
"Oro!?"  
  
"Hmm, what am I going to do...your going to ruin my Life...but then again you already did that once..." He stated the last part as a whisper to himself as Kenshin felt guilt ping his heart, Kenji caught his father's face fallen so he tried to think of something. "Um...oh and try to act cool with Kayamai...ok." He blushed at the thought.  
  
Kenshin saw this as his brows knitted together. "What do you mean _'act cool'_ around...Kayamai-dono?" Kenji blushed harder as Kenshin grinned. "Is she...your girlfriend"   
  
Kenji shook his head madly. "N-No...she's just a friend...that's besides the point I don't want you to..." He blushed as Kenshin chuckled, Kenji glared at him as his eye twitched. "If you weren't in my body right now I would have hit you so hard."  
  
"Oro?!...goman Kenji...so you don't want me to speed up your relationship with her...you wish to do it yourself, ne?"  
  
"Hai...I want to tell her myself..." Kenji looked away as Kenshin looked up at Kenji.   
  
"I understand Kenji I will try my best." _/You wish to tell her how much you Love her...you want to be the one to hold her.../_ Kenshin smiled at the thought. _/My son...he is what Kaoru-Koishii has told me...he resembles so much like me.../_   
  
They then fell into silence as Kenshin was still held onto his son's embrace, then the shoji opened surprising both red-heads as they saw that the person standing there with a shock expression was Kaoru herself. She looked at them as she blinked a couple of times then said. "Kenshin...Kenji...what are you two doing...were you two...talking?!..."  
  
Kenji looked at his mother as she neared close to him. "Um...hai Kaa-oru..." he felt a bit strange calling her by her name.  
  
She kneeled in front of them as she hugged them both to her tears falling as she smiled. "You two finally...finally are acting like Father and son...I'm so happy."  
  
Kenshin's heart warmed up as he heard her say those words. _/Koishii.../_ " It's alright Kao-aa-san..." he looked over to Kenji who held a happy expression, Kenshin smiled as he felt Kaoru sniff then lean back.  
  
"Kenshin...Kenji I'm so proud of both of you!" She then went to Kenji and Kissed his cheek.  
  
All Kenji did as a responce was. "...O-ro?!" Kenji felt even more weird as she hugged him, he looked over to his father for help but Kenshin just had a shock expression much like his own.   
  
Kaoru then kissed both Red-heads cheek as she stood up and said. "I'm going to make Breakfast for my two wonderful boys in the whole world so see you two at breakfast." she then flew out the room humming a tone as she smiled brightly. _'Finally those two got along! things might just turn out good for the better!'_   
  
They then were once again alone as they stared at each other then finally Kenji got up. "Well I guess I should go and...change." he turned to Kenshin as he looked at him...what Kenshin thought to be _lovingly_ "I'll see you...at breakfast...my..._son_." he smiled then kissed his "son's" forehead then walked out of the room.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widen at his son's actions _/Did he...does that mean I have a chance with him.../_ He smiled "I guess I will just have to find out."   
  
After a few minutes later the two emerged from their rooms as they both walked towards the kitchin. they both gulped as they heard more then one voice in the kitchin, they looked at each other as they both sweat dropped. The only thought that both Red-heads had of what would happen to them was..._What have we gotten ourselves into?_  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
**Hey Minna-san that the end of this Chap. Did ya like it? Hope so well sessha wanted to put some Father and Son fluff in there so sessha hopes you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be when they put all they know to the test it will be a great one. Oh and if you are wondering about Souzou and Suke sessha mentioned well first off if you know about Souzou or Captin sagara as Sanosuke called him, it's not him...I'm just using his name for this boy sessha has made-up and sessha also made-up the name Suke as well but I'll give you a hint for you to figure out...Their last name is _Sagara_. Also the name Kayamai was also made-up she is Kenji's...um...you'll figure it out on future chap's, she is also the daughter of a man that we all know but sessha will give you a clue: Her Fake name she always uses to protect her family is Kayamai _Goro_ if you know who her father and mother write it on your review, if you get it right you win a prize! Well gotta go Ja ne!!!!!!!! Till next time....................  
  
Mini-Oro Signing off...........(:x:)..............Push that button!!!**


	4. What to do! What to do!

**Your _Me! _I'm _You!_**

**Disclaimer: Sessha no own RK now or forever...{It's my life, it's now or never, I Ain't going to live forever....} Oro?! goman that's a song from Inuyasha sessha's hearing right now, it rhymes with the statement sessha made. --;**

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts' - **'Battousai Speaking'**_

_**-Importance-**_

**-xx-** Flashbacks/Dreams

=-= Setting Change

_**/Kenshin's Thought's/**_

_**(Kenji's Thought's)**_

**POV** {**P**oint **o**f **V**iew}

**A/N** [**A**uthor's **N**ote]

**Oi! Minna-san Sessha as so many reviews that made me write this for you guys! sessha is very surprised that _Three_ people got Kayamai Goro correct sessha will now Honor them here with a prize as promised: **

**Natsumi Shinomori: Your the first one who answered so you get....The new Rurouni Kenshin Heart of Swords (Remix)...**

**Koneko Maiden: Your the second so you too get one of Heart of Swords (Remix)...**

**Suki To Ka Ja Nakute: Gracias, usted tendra uno Rurouni Kenshin musica...Heart of Swords (Remix) GRACIAS!! Senorita-Suki To Ka Ja Nakute!!!!**

**Arigatoo for guessing!!!!!!! Demo but you guys didn't guess who Suke and Souzou are related too....well you'll find out soon. Sessha might post more guessing games like sessha did so you'd get more prizes!!! Well here's the fic!!**

**[Warning: A bit of foul language will be said so please don't be mad at sessha...]**

**Chapter 4: _What to do! What to do!_**  
**Normal POV**

It was Breakfast time and everyone was there eating at the Kamiya Dojo...When sessha means everyone it clearly means everyone was present. There was Thirty-three year old Sanosuke and his Thirty-six year old wife Megumi, [She's older then Him! Ohohoh] and their three teenage children. One was their Thirteen-year old daughter named Megitune [Megumi Kitune{Fox} Ohohoh] who in thier opinion was a mix of both parents, and their Fourteen-year old twin sons the eldest by two minutes was Suke and his twin Souzou. [Now you know who they are...Ohohoh] But both twin brothers weren't much alike for Suke was an exact replica of Sanosuke when he was a teen himself, and Souzou looked exactly like Sano's Captain from the **_-Sekihoutai- _**Captain Sagara. Which shocked Sano greatly but in a good sense of way, he even said himself: "Well then, If one has ta look like me then so the other gotta look like the grandpa! Hahaha! And besides, this only proves that Captain Sagara will always be here with me..."

Then there was Twenty-five year old Yahiko Myojin, his Twenty-four year old wife Tsubame and their Ten-year old son Shin Ya, were also there eating way at Kaoru's well-made Breakfast. [Hai, she **_Finally_** knows how to cook...Oh what-the-Agony!] But all that were missing from the table were two red-heads, the **_-Gumi-_** started to wonder where they could be? Shin Ya was the first to ask. "Hey where's Kenji and Kenshin-ojii-san? I mean they should be here, unless they got into a fight again!?"

Everyone turned their heads towards Kaoru as they wanted to know as well, Kaoru just shook her head. "Well Shin ya-kun I don't know were they could be for last time I saw them, they were-" She didn't finish her sentence when two red-heads popped out of the shoji who both appeared to be nervous. "Oh their here! Kenshin! Kenji! Come and sit! Your foods getting cold!"

They both gulped as they shared glances before they went their ways, Kenshin sat next to Kaoru and Kenji sat next to Souzou, Suke and Shin Ya which was a good distance away from the adults like it always was. _/I always hated it when Kenji sat here, so far away from me and Kaoru...Hmm I miss my old body.../ _

_(Oh Great! Now I have to sit here Okaa-san and the other adults...**I WANT MY BODY BACK!!!** But Noooo I have to be stuck in Otou-san's body...Oh man this is so...A Kuso...! Crap crap crap double crap crap crap Triple crap crap! Oh and did I say Crap! Hmm well I'll just have to make this work...Well here goes nothin'.)_ Kenji started eating as he heard his Okaa-san say something about shopping with Megumi and bringing Sano and Kenshin along. _(Oh gooooody! Now **I **have to go shopping! **I LOATHE** shopping...humph! Otou is too kind sometimes...Oh well...) _Kenji sighed as he continued to listen in on what the adults were saying, from time to time he would glance at his father to see if he's doing ok. He then heard Sano-Oji-san say something so he had to think of an excuse for not paying attention. "Huh? Gomen nasai Sano-oj-suke I was...not paying attention...de...goza-ru." He voiced as everyone quieted it down to hear their discussion, even his father and his friends stopped to hear as well.

Sano sighed _'He'll never change..!'_ He then repeated the same question once more. "Oi Kenshin you are to dense ya know!" Then he heard the all purpose response: Oro!? coming from Kenshin then he continued as he watched his buddy regain balance. "Well anyway why didn't you get here earlier? I mean your always up early why didn't you and Kenji get here? Was there something that held you back?" Everyone looked towards Kenshin as they waited for his answer, then Sanosuke leaned closer to whisper to him so that no one else could hear. "So Kenshin did ya have another fight with Kenji? Man your son is not what I call lovable if the only thing you guys do is fight! Boy and they say your the Battousai!"

At the statement Kenji heard when Sano called his father **_Battousai_** it angered him for an unknown reason, the thought of Sano actally meaning it angered him. _(My father is not the battousai! He never was!)_ He's eyes turned Amber as his bangs covered his eyes his lips in a thin line as he slammed his tea as it shattered, which surprised everyone. Sano's eyes widen as he saw blood pour out of Kenshin's palm as he turned towards him with his deadly eyes. "Sa-nosu-ke..." He clentched his hands in to bloody fists as everyone watched on. "I do **_Not_** wish to hear **_that ever again_**!" His eyes narrowed at Sano as he nodded his head slowly, then Kenji realized that everyone saw what he did. _(Ohhhh Kuso I forgot! OH No! What am I going to do!...Baku Kenji! Baku baku baku! Otou never does this...but I couldn't help it...he insulted him!...oh man!) _He then started to concentrate as he felt his anger disenigrate, slowly he turned towards his mother who had been calling him.

"Kenshin are you ok?" She said as he noted the worry within her voice he suddenly felt guilty.

"...Hai, Koishii gomen nasai...for the out brust...it was uncalled for...de gozaru" He voiced as she nodded her head as she took out a rag to clean the wound that continued to pour as Kenji allowed her to wrap it.

"You should be more careful...Kenshin..." She stated as everyone watched on, then Yahiko questioned as Kaoru finished cleaning.

"Hey Kenshin! What the hell happen? Why did you tell Sano not say what ever he said ever again?! Also what's with the 'Out burst' that you did? You never did that unless your up against an opponent!? Are you sure your ok?" He asked as Kenji tried to think quick.

"Yahiko...Gomen I know I don't do that often but...I just have a headache and I...must have misunderstood the situation...de gozaru ka..." Kenji said as he saw Kenshin looking straight at him. _(Not now...I can't let them think of Otou differently...now even he is thinking differenly...man I screwed this so bad...Shimatta!) _

Yahiko grinned as he thought it over. "So you got a huge headache?" Kenji nodded his head as Yahiko smirked which caused Kenji and Kenshin to lift an eyebrow. "Well then if you got a headache...that _must_ mean you didn't sleep early, ne?" Kenji nodded his head again as Yahiko chuckled which confused all of them. "Well if you didn't sleep early like you usally do, and also got here late and have a headache...then that would mean that you..." Kenji and Kenshin's eyes wide as they thought that Yahiko knew they switched bodies and awaited to hear it. "Well then that would mean that you, Kenshin...had a _good time_ with busu last night!" Everyone looked at Kaoru as she blushed lightly and did not notice that Kenshin to blushed, then everyone {Except: Kenshin, Kenji and Kaoru} laughed their heads off as they thought of this situation. Kaoru who quickly got angry hit Yahiko on the head with her bokkon. "Itai! Busu what the hell did you do that for?" He asked as everyone laughed at him now.

"That is for caling me busu, Yahiko-_chan_!" Everyone laughed harder and even Kenji and Kenshin chuckled at Kaoru's stunt.

"Hey! Kaoru stop calling me CHAN! I'm not little anymore!"

"Oh really! You may be an adult now but I'm still older then you so that makes you still little! Yahiko-CHAN!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr BUSU!!!" He then got hit again as Sano fell on the floor as he gripped his stomach.

"Hahahahahaha!!! Jou-chan is right your still the brat that we all know! Yahiko-CHAN! Hahahahahahaha!!!" Whaled Sano as everyone continued to laugh.

Yahiko grumbled as he looked towards his son who laughed his head off Sano's statement. "I can't believe you Shin ya! My _own_ son _and_ wife!" He glared at Tsubame who had tears in her eyes who just brushed his glare away. "Would laugh at me!"

Shin ya settled as he grinned at his father who looked ready to kill. "Well Otou it's not my fault that you still act like a kid! Why I could be more mature then you!! Otou-_Chan_!!"

Yahiko then hit him over the head as everyone laughed harder. "No you are not! Shin ya-CHAN!!"

Shin ya got angered at that and hit his father over the head as well."Don't call me chan! I'm not little!"

Kenji grinned at that he remembered Shin ya say those exact words so he couldn't help but say: "Well Shin ya you sure sound like Yahiko but then again like _Father _like_ Son_!"

Everyone agreed as Shin ya and Yahiko glared at him with anger Sano then patted Kenji's back hard which almost knocked Kenji to the floor. "Hahaha! That was a good one!!!....Like father and son...that was brilliant! I didn't know you had a sense of humor! You must have **_Bed_** Jou-chan pretty long to have said that!!! Hahahaha!"

Kenji's eyes widen as he flashed back at his mother's...nude..."Oro!?" Sano and the others laughed harder as he blushed all over his face. _(Oh Sano-Oji your going to pay for that one...)_ He finished his thoughts when he saw his mother hit Sanosuke's head with her bokkon he smirked at his pain. _(Well I guess Okaa got him for me...I should thank her later...he look like he's in a lot of pain, I almost feel sorry for him...almost...heh hee he deserved it! To bad I didn't get to hit him...oh well there will be other chances in the future...) _

Kenshin stopped laughing as he looked over to where his son was and thought of the words he spoke moments ago. _/Did he mean it? Does that mean he is like me? Or did he just say it for the moment? Oh I wish that I could see what he thinks of me...but his face is to hard to read...but even with my body as he is now or not...it was always hard for me to read his emotions...just like...me/_ Kenshin's thoughts ended when he locked eyes with Kenji at first he could see confusion but a second later he saw happeness as Kenji smiled at him which caused him to smile back. _/Well what ever his thoughts or emotions are about me...I won't give up...Because I now know he does care...I'll just have to find it!.../ _

Kenshin then was interupted once more as Suke and Souzou asked at the same time. "So Kenji why did you get here late? Do you have a headache_ too_?" Everyone settled down as they waited to hear, Kenshin gulped as Kenji watched him biting his bottem lip.

"Well um I too didn't sleep early...I" He stuttered as he thought of a lie to tell but Souzou cut him off.

"Oh really?! Well then did you do some _activaty_ last night? Now don't tell me your Two-timing Kayamai!" Souzou stated.

Kenji's eyes narrowed in anger but then widen at Kenshin's all purpose response. "Oro?!"

Everyone froze as they turned towards Kenshin as Souzou, Suke and Shin ya exchanged glances, Kenji smacked his head mentally at his father's stupidity. _(Oh Kuso! I told him not to say that! Oh no! I'm soooo dooooomed!!! My life and reputation...going down the drain...oh shimatta!) _Kenji waited as everyone continued to stare at Kenshin.

Kenshin Sweat-dropped as he realized his mistake. _/Oro?! I forgot to not say that! Oh no Kenji looks disappointed at me...oh no......oro?!/ _"Uhhh...um...ahhhhh"

Suke felt his forehead. "You okay Kenji buddy? You don't have a fever...but..." Suke was cut off as Kenshin slide away Suke's hand.

"Hai,...gomen it...just...slipped...out?" Everyone exchanged glances as Kenshin scratched his head nervously.

Shin ya grinned as he hooked an arm at Kenshin's neck. "Well that's ok Ji cause like your Otou-san said...like **_Father_** like **_Son_**!!" Everyone laughed as they later settled down, Kenshin laughed nervouly as Kenji sighed deeply at the situation.

-x-x-x-

After breakfast the Gumi then started to do their daily things: Kaoru and Yahiko training the students, Megumi went back to the clinic, Tsubame went back to the Akabeko, the teens and child(Shin ya) were at the dojo just "Chilling" as Souzou would call it, and _Kenshin _doing laundry. All in all the day was as normal as it could be...Except one tiny thing...

"I **_Hate _**doing the chores!" Mumbled Kenji as his hands went deep in the bason fishing for a garment to wash. _(Why! Why do **I **have to wash, clean, shop, **and **cook! Man and you see Otou smile through the whole damn thing! Man Otou! You are **way **to kind...But then again it's not like I didn't do this before...I mean I used to do it in his place when he...feh! it's no time to think! But one things for sure...**I Hate my life!**) _He thought as he held a Kimono then began to scrub away. "Scrub, Scrub, Rince, Scrub, Rince, Stretch, and Hang!...Well at least I won't _bore_ myself to death! Whoopee!" He said unenthusiacly as he glanced at his father and friends laughing away at some joke Souzou told. He held a calm face but inside he sadden as he watched them have fun. _(Hmm...I miss my old self...I wish I was back to my old body...But How long will we keep this up? I mean this can't be permanent? Can it? I hope not cause I can't stand this much fucking longer!)_

**_(Hey watch your tongue!) _**said a voice inside Kenji's head.

_(Oro!?...Kuso I have to stop saying that! But who's there!) _He glanced around as if someone is nearby. _( No one here but how-)_

_**(Are you blind! Sheesh and your suppost ta be my son...)**_

_(Nani! Ok! That's it! Who the fuck are you? and What the Fuck are you doing in my mind?!) _His face darken as he narrowed his eyes.

_**(Heh hee I like your attitude son it's just like me...Well technocally I'm your father but I'm also you...now.)**_

_(What? Ok! Back up, your my father yet your also me?)_

_**(Yep! I knew you were smarter then me!)**_

_(Ok! Ok! So are you...really him?! I mean are you really...Batt-)_

_**(Hai, I'm him! I'm the Hitokiri Battousai! Nice to finally talk to you my son.)**_

Kenji paused as he thought this over..."Wow!" He then noticed he had been washing the same Hakama for ten minutes, he then took out what appeared to be a..."Kuso! It's Okaa's Bra! Ewwww!!! _(Now I know why Otou loves to do Laundry.) _[Thank you ...................for the Idea!]

_**(Hee heh Hey I can't help it if I'm a Hentai! Besides your mother still doesn't know!)**_

_(Well then that should continue to be a secret...wow it's so cool to actally talk to you!)_

_**(Heh hee well lets say your really lucky to actally talk to me without having me kill you!)**_

_(Oh...Can I ask you something?! If your here with me then does Otou in my body have...)_

_**(Iie! I'm not with him...But I'm glad I didn't go either...)**_

_(Nani? That's weird you are a part of him yet you stayed here? and what do you mean your 'Glad' you didn't go?)_

_**(Well for one thing, the rurouni side always pissed me off and two, his freaking gay!)**_

At that staement Kenji's eyes widen as he glanced over to his father to see him acting...normal enough, beside the fact Shin ya and Suke were beating him as he heard the faint "Oro!?" being heard he didn't seem...gay...or was he? _"Kuso I never knew that he was...ewwwwwwww Why Kami!? I wish I didn't know that! Ewww...god are you sure? Cause I don't see it.)_

**_(Hai, he is! Well you can't see it but the thing is he's not gay like that! I think, but he doesn't act gay! well maybe a little-What I mean is the way he dresses is gay!_**

_(Ohhhh so his not gay! But the way he dresses makes him look gay! ohhh...What a minute!) _Looks at Kenshin then back to the laundry. _(What's wrong with the way I look?)_

_**(Nani?! Nooo not your clothing I mean...Well if you look in the closet in my room you'll see this pink gi he used ta wear which in my opinion is gay!)**_

_(Nani?! He wore Pink! Ewwwww now that I have to agree that is fucking gay! Man I never knew!)_

_**(Of course not! We were never here long enough for you to remember! and to think he wanted you to wear it when your older...:Shudder:: Discusting...)**_

Kenji shuddered as he finally finished and decided to sit on the porch and watch the others play around, he then continued to speak with Battousai. _(Yeah I know you weren't here...but making me wear it! Eck! Gross! Man that is crazy!)_

_**(Ha! He's full of 'em! But tell me my son...are you scared of me...)**_

_(Huh? Why would I be? I mean I know your the Battousai and all but...Your still my father...)_

_**(Hmm, so you don't mind a kill-)**_

_(Your not a killer...well maybe you are but I'm not scared I never was so don't worry about it...Otou.)_

_**(Thanks I thought you'd hate me and for that I never showed my true self.)**_

_(Well maybe it's about time you did I mean I never...well um I don't hate you but your other self I do cause he left...but would you leave if you...)_

_**(No! If I was to choose to wander Japan or stay with my family I'd choose the latter...But I told him many times but did he listen? Nooooooppppeeee!)**_

_(Heh hee well don't worry I don't hate you I knew you would never do what your other self did...and...wait a minute! Where the hell were you when this happened! I don't remember hearing you at all and also how did you know I was your son?)_

_**(Huh? Oh well I was asleep I woke up when it was around breakfast time and I noticed the moment you got angry at Sano you turned 'Battousai' on him without me so I figured something was up...and by the way you hate the things the rurouni usally enjoys...)**_

_(Wow your observent coooooooool! But why do you need sleep? I mean you wake up early all the time ne? I mean didn't you use to sleep for only a few hours back in the **-Bakumatsu-**? And also your a fragment or other side of Otou so why need sleep?)_

_**(Yeah your right but hey I rocked koishii too hard you can't blame a guy for working half the night with a woman!...and besides a sexy man like me has to have beauty sleep ya know! But to answer your last question I'm just as real as the ahou rurouni is!)**_

Kenji fell anime-style as the others looked at him funny, he laughed nervously as Kenshin stared in concern. "Uhh I'm alright just fell on something." _(Yeah on reality! man I didn't know you were bold like that and so confident too and a huge hentai.)_

_**(Well I'm not the shy-slow-sensative-unworthy-for-anyone-clueless-baku-kusotare-ahou like the rurouni is! That's for sure!)**_

_(Wow now I know were I get my personality ! Man it's great to talk to you! Better then the other one...I feel like telling you everything!)_

_**(Haha! I knew you were like me! The Baku rurouni tried to deny it but I knew you were my double! I'm so proud! I thought I get some rurouni twin or somethin')**_

_(Well glad to know that I have someone who understands me!)_

_**(Glad to have helped...but may I ask? Why did you forgive me so easily? Why didn't you tell me to 'fuck off' when you realized I was your father?)**_

_(Well like I said your not the one who abandoned me...you didn't have a choice in the matter and besides...like you said I'm your 'double' so it would be weird hating someone whose like me...But it will be harder to forgive **him **tho'...)_

_**(Look...I have no clue why I'm about to say this but you should try...to forgive him...after all the log-head is a part of me...If you forgive one-side of me then you must forgive the other side as well...)**_

_(Yeah I...should...ok I'll try...for you I'll try...after all...I have to let go of the past...I guess I mean like they say 'You will only be forgiven, if you learn how to forgive'.)_

_**(Hmm, spoken like a true Samurai! I'm glad your my son and thanks for giving the ahou a chance...he needs it.)**_

_(Yeah I know...I know...Oro!? Gotta go Okaa's calling I guess I'll talk to you later k?)_

_**(Alright oh and would you not tell the baku rurouni I'm still here kay!? I'd like him to worry hahaha...well I'm sleeping call me if ya need me...)**_

_(Hai, I won't tell and good-night Otou-san...) _He stood up as he walked towards Kaoru as she waited by the gate to go shop he sighed as he gazed at Kenshin before closing the door. "Kami... it will be a _long_ day..." He whsipered as he headed with his Kaasan to the market..._'I HATE SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!..........Nooooooooo!!!!' _His head fell as gloom filled him as he walked on in dread...

**There hoped you liked it! Gomen if sessha took to long to update...school started so sessha didn't have lots of time but sessha will try to update as soon as sessha is able to... Well seesha must go oh but next chapter [hint-hint] it has somethin' happening which causes Kenji and Kenshin to be a little closer...and we get to see Kayamai! So next time!!! PLEAZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Winter's Snow, Comes a Father's Love

**Your _Me! _I'm _You!_**

**Disclaimer: Sessha does not and will never own RK! Why? Because sessha said so!**

**Oi! Minna! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasai minna-san for the long wait sessha had too many things to do these past few weeks but sessha is trying but would like to say arigatou for your patience! And guess what? Today's sessha's Birthday! Feb 2nd Yeah! Sessha's 15! Wohoooooooo! (Dances around) Hehee finally good ol' 15 yeah! Well this is my birthday gift to myself and for all you reviewers so Enjoy! RR! PLZ!

* * *

**

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts' - **'Battousai Speaking'**_

_**-Importance-**_

**-xx-** Flashbacks/Dreams

- Setting Change

_**/Kenshin's Thought's/**_

_**(Kenji's Thought's)**_

**POV** **P**oint **o**f **V**iew

**A/N** **A**uthor's **N**ote

* * *

**Chapter 5: _Winter's Snow, Comes a Father's Love..._**_**

* * *

**_

Kenshin watched as his wife and son left to go shopping, he noticed that Kenji didn't seem all to happy about the idea. Kenshin sighed softly then turned to see if the other teens noticed him, he then walked back toward the teens' as they began to discuss their plan for the day. Souzou as for somewhat reason the leader of the group spoke first. "Okay Minna! What the hell are we going to do" his _leadership _showing quite boldly.

Suke grinned evilly as he then said his plan out bluntly. "We could go gambling? Or to the bar" Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise as he stared at Suke in disbelief and without thinking protested against him.

"But you guys can't do that your to young!..." They stared at him dumbfound then Megitsune stated.

"Well, if _were_ to young! What does it make _you _then" She raised a delicate brow up as she waited for his answer.

"Ano,...I uhhhh,..." _/Oro! I forgot that I'm in Kenji's body Orororororo...but really? Does Kenji **actually go** gambling? and drinking?...I'll have to talk to him about that...but I need to first get out of this situation./ _"Umm, Iie it's just that...we might...get...caught" He whisphered in hopes of elimanating any further questions on his person.

Suke's brows knitted together as he glanced at Souzou. "What the hell are you talking about? You never come with us! Your the one who _always _comes to get us before we _do_ get caught. You _hate _gambling _and_ drinking! You said so yourself that it's _"Bad for the user" _and stuff like that! Boy, ji your losing it! I swear" Suke rambled.

Kenshin sighed in relief to know about the truth. _/So Kenji doesn't like gambling nor drinking./ _A fatherly smile appeared on his face as a deep feeling of proudness and happiness filled the depths of his heart.

Souzou raised an eyebrow at seeing _Kenji_ smile like the way he was and as curiousity took over he asked. "Yo! Ji! What's with the smile"

Kenshin looked up in confusion the shook his head at him saying. "Oh, nothing...so anyway what are _we _going to do then" He asked hoping to change the subject.

It just so happens it did when Shin ya, who was tired of being ignored grinned from ear to ear as he shouted out. "Why don't we go see Gentatsu, Chizuru, Sakura, and Kayamai"

Kenshin's brows raised slightly at the mention of his son's love and that he also noticed the way the teens peered at him waiting to see a reaction. _/Hmm, they want me to blush or something to show affection toward Kayamai-dono...huh...their so much like Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko...when it came toward...Kaoru../ _He blushed as he thought back to when the Kenshin-gumi were always bragging at him about Kaoru. But what he didn't notice were the grins that the teens spread as they mistook his blush for Kayamai.

Souzou patted Kenshin's back which caused him to return back to reality as he realized that they were perparing to leave. Souzou halered back to get his attention. "Come on Ji! We're going to see Katsu-Ojisan and the others" Kenshin stood up brushed his hands on his white clean hakama for any dust then sprinted to catch up with the others all the while thinking to himself. _/I hope I don't do something I'll regret later./ _Then with that he quietly closed the two large gates behind him.

**

* * *

**

"What about this one Anata? Would this look good on me" Kaoru asked sweetly as she showed her _husband _a beautiful Indigo Kimono, with golden swans flying across the gawn and small blue Jasmine flowers scattered at the bottom, and it came with a dark purple obi with swans flying the oppsite direction and more blue jamine flowers around it.

Kenji sighed as he put on his father's infamous Rurouni Smile at her while saying. "I think that would look lovely on you Koishii de gozaru yo" Her response was a small squeal and a bright smile as she went up to the register to pay for it. _(It will look beautiful on okaa none the less...but why do **I **have to be here! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I'm getting sooooooooo tired! Kami! Help me!) _He sensed her returning with a bag in hand as she then gave it to him to hold along with the other several things she purchased, she then went onward dragging him to the next store where they spotted Sano and Megumi shopping. _(Oh great! Another store to empty today...Damn these bags are killing me!) _

He shifted _his_ luggageto one side to the other so that he would be able to feel his hands again. Sano spotted him just outside the shop and decided to talk with him. "Yo! Kenshin...So how much stuff did Jou-chan buy"

"Nine, and going for ten or who-knows how many." Kenji said too tired to sound like his cheery-go-happy-perky father, as Sano rasied an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well, I always thought you loved shopping, especailly with lil' Jou-chan with ya" He asked as Kenji shook his head in bordem at the question.

"Well, I don't! And to go with Kaoru it's even harder cause she _loves _buying everything in the stores." He gestured his hand to all the stores around him as he then settled his hand back. "And besides who ever heard of a _man_ that **_loves_** to shop? Well **_I_** never had"

Sanosuke grinned as he nodded his head in agreement. "Same here Kenshin same here, what kind of man _would _he be if he _did_ love shopping"

"An ahou, Sano a big, huge baku." Kenji stated as he glanced behind him to see if his mother would come out or not. _(When will she come out! Next year! Man! Come on I want to go home!)_

Sano chuckled and patted Kenji's shoulder as he nodded his head at him. "True, True, so true Kenshin man what is up with you today" He announced as Kenji looked at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about Sano? There's nothin' wrong with me" He said glancing around himself to see if anything was off place.

"Well, your acting weird today like at breakfast time you totally got pissed at me then you went all hilarious, and now your acting almost like me! I'm just wondering if rocking jou-chan caused you to act like this! I wonder what will happen next" He stated matter-a-factly like.

Kenji's eyes narrowed at him with a ting of amber in their depth as he leaned over to the tall man. **_"I don't want to hear it! Got it" _**He hissed in Sano's ear as he reclined back to his normal position against the wall as Sano nodded his head quickly to show he understood. **_"Good, cause I don't have no time to play sick games with you now." _**Once more Sano nodded then stuffed his hands in his pants as they both waited for the girls. Kenji smirked mentally as he felt like laughing out loud as he decided to talk with Battousai. _(Damn, hey Otou did ya see the look on Sano-oji's face when I turned all 'Battousai' on him! That was hilarious!)_

**_(Hai, I did and I couldn't have done a better job myself! You scared the shit out of him...Hahaha! That will show him that messing with me and my onna will only lead to trouble!)_**

_(Yeah, well I was tired of his constant bragging about my attitude today...kuso I want to goooooooo home! How the hell did you get through this!)_

_**(Patience...that and the fact I never show myself so yeah I just let the baku rurouni do it for me...and now your doing it for me!)**_

_(Oh, yeah thanks for allowing me to do it for you! I'm so honored! Ha ha ha! Very funny.) _

_**(Alright, alright don't get your temper going...heehee, Oi! Isn't that the baku rurouni right there?) **_

Kenji's eyes snapped as he peered toward the crowd carefully to see if he was right. He then saw Souzou's and Suke's head pop out of the crowd as they soon spotted Sano as he halered out to them. As they approched he noticed Kenshin and Shin ya walking close by with Megitsune, as Megumi and Kaoru finally walked out of the store with more bags in both hands. Kaoru glanced up to _Kenji _as he finally noticed that they had stopped. "Oh! Kenji! What are you doing here" She asked as she dropped off her luggage on _Kenshin, _then proceded up to her son smiling kindly at him.

Kenshim looked up at his wife as he smiled lovely at her with love in his eyes which everyone else except Kenji who mistook it as a son's love as he kindly answered her. "Oh, we were about to head up to Katsu...ojisan to meet up with the others..."

She nodded her head in approval as she turned toward Kenji as she laced her arm around his. "Well me and your tousan will go with you ne anata" She asked as Kenji smiled nervously at her while struggling with the many bags he was still carring.

_(My hands! I can't feel my hands! My blood...circulation...can't...Owwwwwwww...shimatta!) _With a strained smile and a deep sigh he knobbed his head in agreement. "Hai, Koishii...that would...be nice...de gozaru ya."

She smiled in delight as she began to ramble on about meeting the others. "Oh, and along the way we could get you something too"

Kenji's eyes widen as he felt himself being dragged to yet another store as the others followed behind them. "Ororororororororororororororororo" He squeaked as he was pulled inside the store. _(Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!)_

**-_3 Days Later_-**

Kenji rubbed his back as he began to stir the Miso soup he was making for the three. He sighed while rubbing his head with his hand as he felt a migraine settle in. "Damn, I hate waking up early in the morning." He glanced behind him as he felt someone about to enter the Kitchin, and as if on cue Kenshin walked in looking refreshed and ready for the day. Kenji grumbled something under his breath about 'Baku Otousan' or 'Why do I have to be up' or something along that line. He smiled at him then turned back finishing up with breakfast.

Kenshin sallied right next to him to see what he was making. "Kenji..."

"Hmm..." To focused on the food to look beside him.

"Can I try some?." Kenshin asked.

"Why not" Kenji then handed him the spoon he was stirring with that had a bit of miso on it.

Kenshin sipped on it then his face looked like he was in deep thought. "Hmm, you need more salt." And at that Kenshin grabbed the bottle that contained salt and began to pour a bit into the miso. Kenji just raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing as he watched Kenshin take another sip. "And more water..." Kenshin then filled a cup with water and poured it in the soup as Kenji began to frown at him. Kenshin than took yet another sip. "Oh, and you also need more pepper too..." Kenshin then took out of the cabinet some spices as he began to chop them into little pieces all the while forgetting that Kenji was right there. finally finished, he dropped them into the miso and began to stir. Kenji crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Kenshin humm to himself as he took one last sip. "Lets see" Kenshin was cut off tho' when a carrot was suddenly put in front of his face.

**_"You need more vegetables too..." _**Kenji imitated his father as he tapped his foot on the wooden floor.

Kenshin gulped down as he nervously remembered his son's short temper tantrum. "Umm, no...I was about to say that it was done...hehehee..." He said as he watched Kenji just lift an eyebrow at him then place the carrot back in its place. He turned around and muttered something about 'I'm going to take a bath'. Kenshin, once he sensed Kenji far away from earshot sighed in relief. "I have to remember not to provoke him like that again..." He sighed sadly at the soup as it reflected his face or his son's face to be exact. _/And I wanted to spent time with him too.../ _The last three days were hard on him. He had to pretend to do the things Kenji used to do and it was getting harder and harder for him to handle. Kenshin sighed then took the miso out of the fire so it would cool down. Then Kenshin was deciding weither to go out and find Kenji to apologize or just wait for him to finish his bath. His mind finally made up stood up and went forth to find his son.

Kenji was still grumbling on about how 'His father is way to picky' and that 'I was the one making the damn soup', when he suddenly came to a halt. He peered outside and gasped in awe as he glanced from left to right admiring the outside. He took one step, then two, and began to walk outside to see what had caught his attention. He smiled softly as the brisk cool frosty air stroke his face. He turned around in small cicrles as he lifted his hand. _(Snowflakes!...Wow!) _He stood there not noticing or sensing the person behind him.

Kenshin picked up Kenji's ken-ki and began to follow it, until he stopped. _/What is that white stuff/ _Curious he peered closer until he found out it was snow. _/It's snowing...Is that Kenji/ _At the thought of his son he watched as Kenji-or-himself walk in the middle of the front yard glancing from all around. He watched as he smiled in bliss as he lifted his hand to touch the cold snow. Kenshin's eyes soften as he watched his face light up. _/Few seconds ago he was angry at me, but now just the mere sight of something as simple as snow soften his heart and washed away all his anger...I wish I could do the same as simply forget everything; to be innocent; free from any negative emotion...just like him.../ _Kenshin shook the thought away and stayed hiden as he watched his son; smiling happly at him.

Kenji narrowed his eyes slightly as he sensed someone, but shook his head as he felt it being surpressed. _(Hehe, he must think I can't sense him...)_

**_(Either that or the baku rurouni is losing his touch without me!) _**The Battousai remarked as he too felt the rurouni's ki among the shadows. **_(Shall we entertain him and pretend that he's not there?) _**He asked. Kenji smirked glancing at the corner of his eye to see where his father was 'consealed' then replied wiith a curt nod of the head.

_(Why not? I'm having to much fun here anyway.) _Kenji smiled as he ignored his father's presense and began to watch the snow fall once more. He glanced and began to walk around until suddenly he had a flashback when his eyes fell on the laundry basin. "...Otou..." Was all he managed to whisper sadly as he closed his eyes allowing the memories to pour down from the cage he sealed it in...

**-xx-**

_"Tousan! Faster! Faster! Faster tousan" A four year-old Kenji exclaimed as his father who was busy pushing the basin that his son was in pushed faster. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee! Tousan this is so cool! Heehehee! Faster" The little toddler shouted shaking his arms around as the snow poured all around them both._

_"Kenji-chan if I go any faster you'll fall of and land on the cold snow de gozaru yo." Kenshin explained as he puffed a crystalized breath from his lips as cold sweat appeared on his tired face. _

_Kenji looked up to see that his father was exhasted and not wanting to drain him any further lifted his hands up in the air gesturing to be lifted. Kenshin smiled sweetly before bending down and lifted Kenji easily in his arms. "That was fun tousan! You should try it sometime ne de gozaru ka" Kenji asked._

_Kenshin chukled to himself at his son's imatation of him as he began to walk back to the house. "Well, Kenji-chan sessha is too old and big to seat on the basin aisoku." He said adding the endearment of 'Beloved son' at the end._

_Kenji frowned slightly but smiled again as he and his father sat on the front pouch. With his head on Kenshin's shoulder, his eyes gazing at him he replied simply. "Well, then, when I'm as old as you Otou I'll buy a huge basin and push you around the snow" _

_Kenshin smiled warmly at him then kissed his forehead as he noticed his son was beginning to fall asleep. "Hontou? You promise me you will" He asked knowing already the answer._

_Kenji nodded his head as a 'yes' "I promise! Your the greatest tousan in the world! Why would sessha lie de gozaru ka" Kenji asked softly growing tired each second that passed. _

_Kenshin's heart sank at those words. /He doesn't know about me leaving soon...but it's best not to mention to him yet but...will he always think of me this way? Will I still be the greatest father in his eyes/ Kenshin felt guilty but at the same time proud to know his son loved him. "Arigatou aisoku...now sleep you have a long day tomorrow, you know what tomorrow is right" Kenshin asked as he felt his ganki son spring back to life._

_"Hai! Hai! Tomorrow is my birthday! I am going to be five years old" Kenji explained as he lifted his left hand showing five small chubby fingers. _

_Kenshin smiled at him but it didn't reach his eyes. /Yes it is Kenji-chan...you'll turn five tomorrow...but I won't be here to see it./ Kenshin thought sadly once more not noitcing his son's worried face. _

_"Tousan daijobou" Kenji asked as he placed both small hands on both sides of Kenshin's face. "Is something wrong otou? You don't look happy anymore? Are you sad because me" Kenji whispered sadly._

_Kenshin's eyes widen in shock and quickly on impulse embraced his son close to him. "No, no...Iie Kenji-chan, I'm not sad about you...no, never think that kodora..." Kenshin whispered in his ear as he felt Kenji giggle at the pet-name. Kenshin raised an eyebrow in amusment but closed his eyes as he layed his head down on top of Kenji's. /Forgive me for what I'm about to do to you aisoku./ Kenshin sighed then kissed his son's forehead once more as he watched him fall asleep. "Aishiteru aisoku...to gomen nasai kodora." He whispered the last part to himself as he kissed his son's cheek._

_Kenji smiled softly at him before closing his eyes and mumured to him. "Aishiteru Oodora..." Kenshin smiled at his son's pet-name for him then stood up and glanced around outside one more time at the snow world before heading back in with Kenji in his arms. That was the last time Kenji ever saw his father again after two long years, and where everything turned terribly wrong..._

**-xx-**

Kenji lowered his head down and gave way to the ground on his knees not caring if anyone noticed. Kenji stayed that way stiffly almost like a statue gazing soley on the basin that had caused his memories to comeback. "...Shimatta..." Was all he whispered as he continued to gaze down at it with glazed eyes.

Kenshin's mind began to panic as he watched his son sit there staring down like a zombie at the laundry basin he would use to wash. Kenshin's brows knitted together in worry as he heard hi whisper only one word. _/What happened? Why is he seating there like that? Like as if he had capitulated completely from something...Kenji.../ _He waited a few more minutes as he watched Kenji with those same glaze, dull eyes.

Kenji sensed his fathers worry for him but ignored it as while as the mental pull from Battousai who was asking what was wrong. He blocked him off not wanting to talk to him yet as he tried to force back the once joyful memories of him and his otousan. He gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists as he felt those cursed salt water tears about to fall. _(Dammit! After all this time I have to cry now! Why? I won't! I won't cry now! Not while otou's counterpart is here and the other half watching me! I won't!...I can't!) _His thoughts were betrayed when he felt a hot angry tear drop to the snowy, white ground. Kenji closed his eyes as more began to fall. "Dammit, dammit, dammit" Was all he could mutter as he felt his face wetten from both his tears and the wet snow.

Kenshin was filled with shock as he watched his son's tears fall from his closed eyes. Kenshin felt the need to run up to him and hold him in his arms and take all the pain away, but he knew Kenji wouldn't want _his _comfort. _/But I can't just stand and watch as my aisoku cries...but why/ _At that thought Kenshin began to wonder why he would abruptly cry when just minutes ago he was smiling in glee? _/It doesn't matter now...all that matters is helping Kenji, even if he wants my help or not./ _Kenshin stood up from his spot from his hiding space and walked as quietly as he could. His heart hammered through his chest as he thought of the reaction he might get from Kenji once he was there. But all those thoughts were sweeped away as he took in the sight of his son-or self-sitting there on the cold white floor, head cast down, shoulders slumped, eyes closed as tears continued to flow, white snowflakes danced around him in jowful bliss very different from Kenji state. He then began to wondered if this is what Kaoru saw everytime he was in this state. Shaking the thought away he croutched down beside him placing a hand on his shoulder which surprisingly was not jerked off like so many time. In a quiet voice he asked. "Daijobou? Kenji" The look he resceived made his heart freeze.

Kenji had been so in gulfed in his thoughts he flinched slightly at the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder. He then sensed that it was his father, and heard if he was alright. Not caring to even brush off his tears he opened his eyes slowly and glanced at his father/self. He watched with dull eyes as his father's face changed, he appeared to be sad, worried, and what? guilt? Kenji's eyes sadden at that pitiful look that he knew he himself was also giving off. _(Why is he so sad? Is it my fault? Or is he just surprised to see himself cry in a pitiful state? Or is he really worried about me?...I hope it's the latter...) _He suddenly felt the need to look away from those piercing eyes of his, but found that he was paraylized from doing so. He sighed to himself then finally broke the eye connection and lowered his head even lower and whispered softly. "...Hai...I'm fine...it's nothing." Came his curt response brushing away his tears as he did.

Kenshin shook his head as a 'no' he looked away from him in shame. Shame from seeing that looked he never wanted to see in his son. It was lonliness and fear. There were no traces of anger and Kenshin soon realized that this was his true feelings, and that his anger was just a cover up for what he really felt inside. _/In that small moment I was able to see through his shell and into his heart.../ _And as being Kenshin he placed the blame on himself for it. He knew that Kenji wouldn't have felt this way if he hadn't left that day, and yet here he is now seeing his real son for the first time after these years. Kenshin couldn't take it anymore so he did what he did long ago; he held Kenji in a tight embrace hoping that it would give comfort to him.

Kenji was still deciding weither or not if he should say anything when he felt himself being pushed forward in his father's/own arms holding him tight. Normally he would have pushed away and throw a remark at him, but instead he held tight and snuggled in closer. _(Just this once Kami...Just this once do I want to feel protected...please let me be my oldself just this once...just this once...) _He thought over and over as more tears began to fall on Kenshin's blue navy gi, but he only held tighter.

Kenshin rocked softly back and forth, patting Kenji's back in comfort, and using soothing words to calm both his son's and his nerves. "It's okay Kenji...I'm here and I promise I won't go nowhere...gomen nasai _aisoku_..." Kenshin whispered and quickly took notice of Kenji's sudden stiffness. He peered down to see Kenji staring back at him with a hurtful expression etched on his face. "Did I say something wrong aisoku" He asked afraid that he would revolt and run from his touch like countless times.

Kenji sighed painfully at that endearment, it brought to many painful memories of his past he did not wish to remember. But the look on his father's face made him rethink everything, brushing his own selfish thoughts aside he placed a hand on his father's cheek and quickly said the only thing that came to mind. "Iie...Demo...are you sad because of me" He whispered softly yet sadly at him.

Kenshin gasped as he placed a hand on top of his son's. "Iie!...No, Kenji, I'm not sad about you...no,...never think that kodora..." He said as he watched Kenji smile, not a cocky smile but a genuine smile, one from the heart you might say. Kenshin smiled one of his own as he glanced around seeing that it was starting to grow late. Turning down at Kenji he calmly stated but paused with fatherly eyes as he watched his son asleep. _/Hmm...I don't want to wake him...but I can't leave him here either.../ _Deciding to carry him back he placed one arm around his waist and grabbed Kenji's right arm and laced it behind his neck and slowly lefted him to his feet.

Kenji opening an eye watched dizzly at his father as they began to walk back to the dojo. Kenji leaned his head on his shoulder and whispered something that caused Kenshin to pause on their tracks. "_Oodora..._" After that Kenji smiled closed his eyes in content.

Kenshin stared at him in shock but quickly began to move again smiling to himself. _/It seems we have finally taken the first step into rekindling the fire that has be put out of so long.../ _Kenshin felt his chest tighten slightly of pride as he grinned at himself. He glanced down and kissed his son's/own forehead and whispered in his ear. "Good night my little _Kodora..._"

And with that lead them both into the dojo shutting the shoji behind them quietly. Not noticing two pairs of sapphire and topaz orbs that watched the whole scene unfold as a tender smiled spread across their delicate lips. "It seems that Ken-san and Ken-kun are finally getting along aren't I right" Asked a soft female voice as she turned toward her companion.

"Hai, it seems that itoshii and Kenji-chan are finally actting like father andf son..." Spoke a much older female voice. "You should head home...You can come and visit Kenji-chan tomorrow if he's not busy..."

With a nod of the younger girl she hugged the older female then began to walk out using the back door. She paused for a minute before glancing behind her to her friend and asked. "Do you think what we have done will make them care for each other"

"...I don't know...But it's worth a shot ne" The older girl asked as she began to head back inside the dojo. "And besides...it's time that they settle their old scores and act more like a family..." She trailed off.

"for all our sake's..." The other girl finished off for her, with a smile she quietly closed the gate behind her as the older girl shook her head in glee.

"It seems that Kenji-chan had chosen the perfect girl for him...I'm so proud." She whispered softly to the frosty wind as she closed her eyes in content at the snow peacefulness around her. One last glance at the snow she turned back and went inside the dojo to where her two boys were warmly layed inside...

_**

* * *

**_

**Kodora - Little Tiger _Pet-Name Kenshin calls Kenji_**

**Oodora - Big Tiger _Pet-Name Kenji calls his Father_**

**Aisoku - Beloved Son _Endearment_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Hoho! I wonder who those two chicks-I mean girls are...hmm, well anyway, arigatou for all the reviews! Hoped you enjoyed this fic! Since winter's here I wanted to add a winter scene in there...well anyway next chap: _Kenshin meets Kayamai for the first time and finds out who her father is...Oro?...And what's this new threat that begins to arise around Tokyo? And what does this has to do with Kenji? _Till next time-x-**

**I'm 15! 15! 15! Yeeeeaaaahhhhh! (Dances around like a monkey who got infected by a nuclear bomb) Oro? (looks around seeing the reviewers glancing at sessha with huge round eyes) Umm,...yeah...okay...uh-oh...umm...weed? (The reviews turns away from sessha and goes to a better story) Noooooooooooo! Gomen nasai minna! kuso! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Runs away from crazy-radiated chickens that pops outfrom Sano's hair) Helpppppppppp Meeeeeeeeeeeeee! Ahhhhhhhhhhh I'm 15! this can't happen to meeeeeeeeeee!**


	6. Kenji's Secret

_**Your Me! I'm You!**_

**Oi, Minna! (Dodges in coming objects the size of Texas) -TTx- Gomen Nasai! I hadn't been on the Comp. lately. C_ause of my no good "Tamashii" sister. (Growls)_ Anywho, there's good news tho! In three weeks my skewl's going to be out! And you know what _that_ means! More free time to write fics! XD Well, anyway, Why are you still reading this? Scroll down and RR! XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...it's as simple as that folks...Damn...TTx

* * *

**

"Dialogue"

_'Thoughts' - **'Battousai Speaking'**_

_**-Importance-**_

**-xx-** Flashbacks/Dreams

Setting Change

_**/Kenshin's Thought's/**_

_**(Kenji's Thought's)**_

**POV** **P**oint **o**f **V**iew

**A/N** **A**uthor's **N**ote

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Kenji's Secret...

* * *

**_

"Man, I'm so tired!" Kenji muttered to himself. He wiped the sweat off his face as he dunked his hands into the basin filled with laundry. _(Lets see, I have this then to make lunch, clean the dishes afterwards, swipe the kitchen 'til it sparkles, fold the clothes once its dry, prepare a hot bath for Okaa, and then finally make dinner...) _He listed mentally to himself as he let out an exhausted sigh before wiping his hands on his navy blue gi. Kenshin was out with Souzou and the gang _somewhere_ and his mother was out with Megumi doing who knows what women do, so he had the whole dojo to himself. _(Boy, what fun..."Whoopee!") _He thought, rolling his eyes as he headed back inside, only to halt as he heard the tapping of a hand knocking at the gates behind him. _(Great! Now what?) _He turned around and hastly walked up to the gates, with a swift turn of his hand he opened the door and peered at the scraggly weak man before him. "Hai, wa Kenj--shin Himura may I assist you in any way Oyaji-san?" He asked.

The man before him looked at Kenji nervously as if he was almost scared to death. Kenji raised an eyebrow at the old man as he waited for him to speak, with a slight cough the man replied back. "Hai, Himura-san is your son; Kenji Himura home?" the man asked nervously. Kenji shook his head as his eyes narrowed in wonder at what he'd want with him. "Well, then your son, Kenji, is requested at the police station at around," He paused as he took out his gilded brass watch that had an archetype of a Sakura tree etched in its front. He flipped the lid up and glanced at the clock as it ticked and showed that it was noon. "Ah, he is requested to be there at around three o' clock. He will not like it though if Himura-kun is late Himura-san." He finished off as Kenji's eyes clouded with confusing.

"Is it alright, if I may ask, _Why_ is _he_ to go to the station and to _whom_ does he _meet_ there?" Kenji asked. He watched the man in what he finally noticed was wearing a navy blue uniform, shift between his feet nervously. _(What is up with him? It's like he fears me? Does he know Otou is Battousai or something?)_

"Um, well, sir, gomen nasai but I cannot tell you that...it would be divulging what Fujita-sama has informed me." He said as Kenji's eyes widen to the point it could no longer. With a sudden 'Oro!' the man hurriedly left as if running for his life as Kenji stared blankly at the spot the officer was as his mind began to think at the outcomes of this situation.

_(It can't be? Could it? Is he back? But why didn't I sense him? What does he want with me now? After two years?...) _Kenji thought as he slowly without thinking closed the gates and sallied his way across the yard. He suddenly felt the pull of his father's alter ego trying to peer into his thoughts, with a ragget sigh he stood still as he heard his alter father speak.

**_(Kenji what was that about? Who was that man? And what did he mean about you meeting with this "Fujita" guy?) _**His father asked...No, demanded as Kenji sighed to himself once more.

_(It's nothing chichi-ue...I'm just going down and see the old Oyaji! What harm will that be?) _

**_(Nothing, except...Oh, I don't know...That you're going to talk to that old Ookami! My Enemy since the Bakumatsu!) _**

_(Well, What's wrong with that? I always visited him before! You should know! Oh, no wait! You don't know do you? You don't know because you were **never here to** know that!) _Kenji shouted to him as a silence soon followed as Kenji angrily walked up to the kitchen and began to prepare for lunch, waiting to hear what his chichi-ue had to say.

**_(...Well, You're right, I didn't know that...But then again how couldn't I? I couldn't control this damn body back then and I still can't now...But at least I try to get to know you...I try to understand you...and I try to be the father you always wanted me to be...but you won't let me...You keep pushing me away even if you did forgive me...You're always taking a step back, just like that damn rurouni does...But then again You don't know that...You don't know Him or Me for that matter...So don't try to pin your anger at me young man, because I'm still your father...)_** He hissed in Kenji's mind as Kenji glared at his reflection in the small basin he had filled up with water for miso soup.

"Damn you chichi-ue..." He muttered as he felt that all knowing ting of guilt tighten around his chest like an iron fist. With a sigh he began to cook as he profusly apologized to his father for his crude remark and what not. He then felt the pull of his father's mental smirk as he on the other hand frowned. _(Damn you chichi-ue...)_

**_(Yeah, well at least I know how to make you crack when it comes to something like that...) _**Battousai replied lofty as that mental smirk widened. He then heard him mentally chuckle. **_(But that does not mean I expect you to pull a stunt like that again understood? When I ask questions I want answers got it! You and your mother is no exception either understand?)_** He asked as Kenji nodded his head as Battousai smiled in content. **_(Good, Aisoku, Now hurry up with the food. I sense that baku rurouni and your gumi heading this way.) _**With that Battousai then submerged under Kenji's subconsious as he sighed once more. He stirred the soup one last time before leaving it out to cool on the table.

"He can get _really_ edgy ne?...Damn him," He mutter again at his father's demands. "Feh, like I care." But deep down even though it felt like his father was going a bit to far with him, he still felt happy. Happy to know _this_ side of his father had the strength to stand him, to not back down like he knew the _rurouni _side would have done...to get to the point; _This _side of Kenshin had guts and he liked that. After all, where did you think he got his _own_ stubborness and persistance from? Shaking those thoughts for another time he quickly headed out to see the others and his father...

* * *

"Oh, boy! Wasn't that fun or what!" Souzou and Suke asked at the same time, as the others laughed themselves at their statement. Kenshin on the other hand frowned as they finally were heading back to the dojo. _/Fun? Is gambling really "Fun"? Kami, they are definately Sanosuke's sons./ _He thought as he saw the roof of the dojo and felt instant relief to be back home, and to see how Kenji was fairing. _/I wonder what he's doing now?...And for a matter of fact, I've been feeling...light lately ever since I was stuck in Kenji-kun's body...It's almost like a huge weight I've been carrying had been lifted off my shoulders.../ _Now that he thought about it; he had been feeling light headed at times. But why? Why was he feeling this? Was it because he was trapped in his son's body? Or was it because of something? Or someone? then it clicked; He suddenly stopped in his tracks, the others not noticing his abrupt halt. He stared off in space as he tried to feel that all familiar pull he would always feel whenever he talked to the Battousai...But there was none...It was almost like he vanished from the depths of his mind...and he didn't like it at all. Quickly catching up with the others they finally reached the all to familiar path that would soon lead them to the Kamiya dojo. _/What is going on? Where is Battousai? I don't feel his presence here at all...it's like he was never here...but if he's not here then where/_ He was about to finish his trail of thoughts when he bumped into an officer who appeared to have been running with the way he panted out of breath.

"Oh, gomen nasai young lad. Didn't mean ta---" He paused as he finally glanced at Kenshin.

Kenshin, not liking the way the man was leering at him like a crazed villian coughed to get his attention. "Um, that's alright sir, I don't mind." he stated calmly wanting more then anything to get away from the man's intense gaze.

Almost like being pulled from a trance he quickly stepped back and swiftly pulled out a letter. "Ah, you must be Kenji Himura correct?"

With a nod and a suspitious stare Kenshin took the neatly folded letter from the white gloved hand and slowly tucked it in his gi. "Hai, and is there something you want from me?" _/How does he know Kenji? Did Kenji do anything wrong before? No, I wouldn't think so, but then how/ _his thoughts trailed to a deadend as he waited for the man to speak.

"Well, Himura-kun, I went by to your home to give the letter to you, but I meet your father there instead. And _he_ did say not to give it to anyone but you Himura-kun, not even your father...You know _why_ after all." He trailed off as he quickly scanned the others, who watched in mild interest, as if knowing not to mess with him.

Kenshin stared down at the edge of the letter that was sticking out from his gi as he knitted his brows in complete confusion. _/Nadai wo? What does he mean? Who was the "He" he was talking about? Why can't **I** know since he didn't give it to Kenji-kun back home? Why is it that everyone seems to know except me?...But more importantly...What is Kenji-kun hiding/ _He closed his eyes then smiled friendly to the officer and gave him a nod which he returned with his own then ran off like lightening. Kenshin lifted an eyebrow as he watched the man run off like as if he was chased by the Battousai himself. _/Hmm...I'm not even going to comment on that./ _He turned toward "his" gumi, who were looking away from him as he narrowed his eyes in irritation. "Well...aren't you going to say something minna?"

Megitsune rolled her eyes and headed out toward the trail to his home. "Why should we Ken-Kun? When you would just say your usual saying; _'This is **my secret** and I don't want **you** guys to know.'_ thing." She said not looking back as the others nodded their heads before catching up with her.

Kenshin stood still rooted to the spot as he repeated her words in his mind. _/Secret? So I was right...Kenji-Kun does have a secret and not even the others know...but why? How? When?.../_ he sighed at the endless amount of unanswered questions that he knew Kenji would _have_ to answer. He began walking and soon was at the gates of the dojo where he heard the commotion of the others enjoying their meals that Kenji was so kind enough to make. With his hand hoovering over the handle he thought of what to say when he faced his son. _/What should I do? Tell him about the letter? Or do I confront him with it?...I don't know.../ _He sighed to himself as he let himself enter the gates, where he was greeted by an impatient Kenji. _/Oro/ _"Oro? Something wrong...O-Otousan!" He asked never going to get use to calling Kenji his "father".

Kenji lifted a brow at how skittery Kenshin was being as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hai, where were you? The others came by five minutes ago without you?" He asked with a hint of worry as he cursed himself for it. _(Great! Now I was worried for the guy! Damn, this whole "Father" role thing is really starting to affect me...but I hope he didn't meet the officer along the way though. Please Kami don't let him know what---) _His thoughts ended when he saw Kenshin pull out a cream-colored, folded letter from the inside of his gi. Kenji paled instanlty as Kenshin held it up with a knowing gaze. _(Oh, shoot! he got the letter from the wolf after all...I'm so dead.) _

Kenshin had watched Kenji pale when he had taken out the letter for him to see, and he knew without a doubt Kenji was hiding something. _/But what? What could it be that not even I know? Or Koishii or anyone else to know for that matter/ _Kenshin glanced down at the letter then calmly, softly asked in a low whisper so only Kenji could hear, "Kenji, tell me what this letter contains? And what secret you're hiding...for me..."

Kenji sighed as he silently lead Kenshin to his room where he knew no one would disturb them. Once there he grabbed the letter and peered at it as memories flashed before his eyes. "You wanna know what this holds?" Kenshin nodded as he glanced at Kenji wanting to know. With a sigh Kenji swiftly opened the letter and pulled out a note from inside and read it out loud:

_**- Battousai Kodomo -**_

_**Meet me at the designated time and place.**_

_**We have much to discuss about so DO show or I'll hunt you down.**_

_**Heh heh, after two long years, it's about time to do your "Job" once more,**_

_**Don't be late or else Kodomo!**_

_**-Aku Soku San- **_

Kenshin froze as Kenji finished reading the letter. His eyes widen at the "job" Kenji would have to do. But what did this all mean? What "job" was he talking about? _/Oh, kami, please don't allow my thought of this "job" be what I always feared./ _Swallowing hard he peered at Kenji carefully who appeared to be unharmed by this; almost as if he expected this. "Kenji...what does this mean? What _job_ are you to perform?" He asked fearing for the worst.

Kenji mused as he re-read it a couple more times as he sighed before answering, knowing his father will not be pleased. "This...**_job_** the old oyaji is asking me is...Um...How do I say this!..."

"Assassinate innocent people?" Kenshin finished off with a hint of supressed anger as he watched carefully for Kenji's reaction.

"Nani?" Kenji squeaked; bewilded at the thought of killing anyone. Shaking his head as an immediate "No" Kenshin sighed in complete relief as Kenji chuckled. "You really think I'll go out and do a killing spree or somethin'? have ye no faith O' _son_ of mine?" Kenji asked teasingly as he laughed at Kenshin's flushed face for doubting him. "Well, No. My 'job' is not being an assassin and go off and kill...my _real_ job is working as an officer..." Kenji whispered as Kenshin's eyes buggled out of their sockets.

"Nani? An officer?" Kenshin asked in unconsealed astonisment.

"Well...more like a lieutenant...the old oyaji was made lieutenant governor two years back..." He informed flushing lightly as Kenshin continued to stare at him with pure shock.

"Oro? My own son! A li-lieutenant! Kami-sama!" Kenshin wailed as he plupped right down the floor "Oro-ing" away followed by Kenji, who was poking him with his finger, wondering if he was dead or something.

"Um...it's not that big of a deal really...I mean everyone knows about it!" he remarked as he continued to poke him.

"Oro!" Kenshin squeaked as he shook his head and craked an eye at Kenji. "Really? Then why is the others somewhat upset about it?" He asked fear once more gripping at him like bee sting.

Kenji sighed and rolled his eyes at the mention of his friends. "Oh, their just jealous of me cuz the old oyaji respects me more then he does with them." He stated simply.

"Why so?" he asked still confused as he tried to stand up.

"Because One, he doesn't like Suke, Souzou, and Megitsune because they are Sanosuke-oji's kids and Two, he doesn't like Shin-ya cuz he reminds him of Yahiko or as he likes to call him: Gaki-chan." He stated as he helped Kenshin off the ground.

"Sou ka." He said quietly as he smiled at Kenji apologizingly for doubting him. _/I promise you Kenji-Kun, I won't doubt you again ever./_

**_Three o' clock_**

"Ready to go?" Kenji asked as he waited for Kenshin to step out of the gates.

"Hai, hai, Matta!" Kenshin said closing the gates as they made their track to the station.

"Remember everything I told ya right?" Kenji asked for the millionth time as Kenshin nodded his head. "Good, then remember this, Oyaji-sama will ask you to do my "job" and...Um, oh! Also don't act like your "Oroing" self ok?" Kenji concluded as Kenshin "Oro-ed" at that statement.

With a nod, Kenshin glanced down at the folded letter as he allowed his thoughts to roam. _/I wonder who I'll talk to? Kenji-kun didn't tell me who -He- was...I wonder if he knows -Me- as Kenshin Himura/_ "Um, Kenji-Kun...Who _exactly_ am I going to speak too?"

Kenji sweat-dropped as he laughed nervously at him. "Oh, don't worry you'll know when you see him," He said blushing lightly. "Besides, he's the father of Kayamai-koi." He smiled goofly as Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"You mean _He_ is the girl's _father_?" He asked as Kenji nodded with that same smile. Kenshin chuckled as he pictured himself way back in the day when he was in love with his Kaoru. _/Ah, the good o' days...It's a wonder how Kaoru hadn't known I was in love with her if I had that same smile on my lips every time she was either in my presense or mentioned./ _

Kenji's very unholy reviere came to a stop when he saw the police station a few yards away. Sighing to himself at the thought of seeing the man after two long years, he lead Kenshin straight toward the front door where he knocked and patiently waited for someone to respond. "Okay, ready?" He asked one last time as Kenshin nodded before the door opened and out came the ex-juppungatena; Chou, with his one eye gazing at them with interest.

"Well, I'll be broom's niece! Is that you, Battousai?" He asked, surprised to see two red-heads. Kenshin frowned at the old name from the bakumatsu. Chou, not noticing smirked as he grabbed Kenji in a headlock and he gave him a noogie. "Sooooo, Battousai is th's her' ya Kid? He looks just like you!" He explained as Kenji squeaked an "Oro" before nodding and escaped his headlock.

With a grunt Kenji_ introduced _them. "Hai, Chou, meet my _son_; _Kenji_ Himura." He stated as Kenshin forced himself to shake hands with the broom-head who smiled, well, more like grinned as he patted the both of them before letting them in.

"It's been th's long ne, Battousai? I re-member when ya were just whippin' my ass off when Shishio-sama was still 'round." He remarked laughing at the memories way back then. Kenji nodded not really getting it at all until he coughed getting his attention.

"Um, Chou where is that ol---I mean where's Goro?" He asked as Kenshi's eyes widen in recongization.

Oh, that ol' coot! He's her' in _Me_ office signing some shit-full bull. Sorry fo' the _"Big" _words there kiddo, just don't repeat'em." He said before leading them to a smoke filled, dim-lighted room. Kenji peered into the smelly old place before he settled his eyes at the croutched figure that was huntched down in one of those fancy, western chairs. The figure's jet, sleet, black hair glimmered as he puffed out smoke from his thin lips, his wolfish topaz eyes hidden from his white-gloved hands that were in front of his face. With a low grunt, almost woflish, he peered back at Kenji as he let a cocky grin snake its way up his face. "Ah, _Battousai_...It's been ten years now since we last met ne?" He stated calmly as he gazed at Kenji before settling his Topaz eyes at Kenshin. "And two years for you _Kodomo_. How's the _Tanuki_?" He asked chuckling as the two made scowling faces, not liking the way he called Kaoru a _Dog-Raccon._

"_Kaoru_ is just fine, thank you. And it _has_ been long since _I_ last saw you ne; _Saitou Hajime?_" Kenji informed surprisingly calm.

"Heh heh, so tell me _Battousai,_ when _did_ you return to your Family? I mean the last time I saw you was the day you left on your son's fifth Birthday?" He asked knowing he had hit a very sensative spot on both the red-heads.

Kenshin glanced down as a wave of guilt and sorrow washed over him. _/Saitou always knew how to find my weaknesses and use them against me...and to think that **Saitou** was Kenji's boss/_ Kenshin glared at Saitou as he merely smirked at him in response.

Kenji however was not washed with guilt or sadness. He felt angered and very, very annoyed. Why did Saitou-ojii _always_ try to break him? What did _he_ do to deserve this? He sighed and growled darkly as he sallied over to his desk and glared at him the same way Kenshin did. "_Saitou_," He lenghtened out his name as he felt his father's darker side stir, demanding to take control. With a deep sigh he continued. "Now, is _not_ the time to accuse me of something that I clearly commited. I am not the one you wish to speak to ne?" He remarked as Saitou stood up and glared at him for the sudden change in Kenji.

_'Something has changed about him; but what?' _Saitou thought as he peered down at Kenji who glared back. He shifted his gaze to Kenshin and saw that he appeared to be what? Surprised himself? _'But why is Kodomo with Battousai? Doesn't he hate him? This is getting out of hand.' _Saitou cleared his throat and was about to speak when a female voice interrupted him.

"Otutsan!" The female squeeled in joy as she bounced off and embraced him. Kenshin stared, shocked that this girl was hugging the Ookami no Mibu without getting _Aku Soku San-ed. /What is going on? Who is this girl and why did she call him "Father?" And why is Kenji-kun smiling so foundly/ _As if Saitou read his mind he broke the embrace and glanced at both red-heads before introducing her.

"_Battousai_," He started off as he turned toward Kenji. "This is my Daughter; Kayamai Hajime." She smiled politely and bowed in respect as Kenji did the same.

"It is a please to _finally _meet you Himura-san," She said. She then turned toward Kenshin and smiled sweetly at him. "Ohayo, Ken-kun!"

Kenji smiled at her as he sighed in content. _(Man, I wish I was in my body again...Shimatta, this is going to be harder then I thought. If she stays her any longer I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face.) _"The pleasure is all mine, Kayamai-dono de gozaru yo." He stated as she giggled at the "dono" that was placed after her name.

"Did you know Ken-kun says that too? And I've been telling him to stop it." She said in a flat tone as she mockly glared at Kenshin who sweat-dropped.

"Nani?" Kenshin squeaked as Kenji averted his head away in embarassment. _/Kenji calls her by "dono" as well? He **must** really care for her then./ _He thought as he smiled sheepily at her before Saitou cleared his throat once more.

"Now, that you know who she is it's time that I talk to _Kenji **alone**_ if you will _Battousai_?" Saitou said as he gazed at Kenshin with interest.

Kayamai rolled her eyes then latched her arm around Kenji's, who flushed different shades of red, and giggled." Okay, Otousan, I'll give Himura-san a tour and if ya need us we'll be with Chou-san!" With that said she pulled the blushing Kenji, who Saitou thankfully didn't notice the redness of his face, out the door leaving Kenshin and Saitou alone.

Saitou pulled out another cigeritte, lit it, and puffed out a dark cloud of smoke before he began. "So, _Kodomo_ how has it been since I last saw you? Did you like your little vacation? Because for the next few months you'll be back on the field with me." He said as he waited for Kenshin to reply.

Kenshin's brows knitted in confusion as he glanced at the wolf. "And exactly _why_ am I returning to the _field_ after two years?"

"Because _Kodomo_," He said, closing his eyes as he puffed out another gray smoke. "He escaped; and he's coming after _You _for revenge two years ago." Was all he said as Kenshin's eyes widen at the sudden burst of unknown fear that was to take place.

_/What! My son's in danger? But who? Who could it be that would threaten to take revenge on my son/ _His thoughts ran off as millions of questions filled his worried mind. He gazed at Saitou with confusion before he felt darkness consume him.

* * *

**Oi, Minna! did ya like it? Hope ya did! Well, and a lil note on some ppl that asked about my _Ancient _fic: _To Love A Son_ Yes, I will continue it, but you'll have to wait because I'm still working on _Two Worlds Collide_ so please give me some time to finish. But remember that I'll be off of skewl in three weeks so expect for updates ok? Okay. Now let me give credit for some ppl individually!

* * *

**

**X Samurai X: **Domo Arigatou for reviewing me:) Lol! I'm pretty sick aren't I? Well, expect for _even more_ hentai stuff!

**PersianRurouni: **I'm glad I've entertained you with my fic! P Hoped you liked this one!

**DENSE: **LMAO! I just love that blunt atittude of yours! Thanks for reading this fic:)

**Night-Owl123: **Thank you for reading my story! I hope you liked this one! XD

**Sailer-Earth13: **Kenji really does like Battousai ne? Lol! Well, I always thought that in the OVA he acted a lil like Battousai so I said; "What the _heck_?" And did the lil thing there. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lynn10: **I, too, enjoy reading lil Kenji/Kenshin moments but there aren't enough of them nowadays. Soooooo, I just had to write one myself! But anywho, Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic!

**Atomic Toaster: **_Tha-nk Y-ou for re-ading My fic! XD_

**Anna Minamino: **Really? (Flushes) I'm not that great! But arigatou gozimasu for thinking I'm an "awesome" writer as you put it. And Hai, I would ejoy talking to you too! My AIM is: Andylpires and if you like, you can e-mail me any time you want k? Thanks again! Anna-dono:)

**Zezura: **Umm...Okay, you _love me _right? O.O Well, if it'll make you read my fic's then I don't mind if ya do! XDDDD Thanks for the review!

**Lolinia84: **Yes, yes they do act much like Father and Son ne? It should have _been_ that way when you think about it, but oh, well. Thanks for the review:)

**Kenshin's Soul: **Or Kokoro/Tamashii no Kenshin in Japenese! Well, first off I'd like to say thank you for reviewing my fic and I'll gladly answer your question. I've been "giving" out Remixes of Heart of Sword and you wish to know where I got it ne? First, I'll say this: It _is_ real if you're wondering if I made it up and stuff. Second, _No_ it's not an instrumental of Heart of Sword unfortunatly, so I'm really sorry if you weren't expecting it. But I will tell you that it is one of the _Best_ remixes I've ever heard! If you'd like to have it for yourself you'll have to meet me in AIM so I can send you the file, or you can mail me either through e-mail or the review system that you'd want it on regular e-mail and I'll send it to ya. Thanks once again for reviewing!

* * *

**Arigatou to all who read and reviewed my fic! (And for those silent reader too.) And to all those who I forgot to thank up there: Please tell me so I can do it on the next one. But thank you all for reading and of course, before you leave...please review! XD Ja Mata, Minna!**


End file.
